Ever ever ever after
by LAIsobel
Summary: Maybe it's just one wish away, your ever ever after... Samantha Carter has this wish... you know how it goes! Promised sequel to Ever ever after. It's better to read that one first but not necessary. Based upon Carrie Underwood's song. Merry Christmas!


**A/N:** so this is the promised sequel to Ever ever after, you earned it guys. Thank you for your support and all the kind words – both about the story and about Vaclav Havel – it all means a lot to me. Especially during these days. Thank you.

**So this story is for all of you :o)**

**And plus for Alia** – I know your life is kicking hard but remember what Randy Pausch had in his book "It's not how hard you hit. It's how hard you get hit… and keep moving forward." So please, take care and keep on moving forward, I know it's difficult but I also know you can. Good luck.

And the rest of you – the same thing applies of course ;o)) Just keep on moving forward :o) And if you haven't read **The Last Lecture** – DO IT :o)

**Timeline** – set after Threads

**Spoilers** – up to the end of season 8

* * *

><p><strong>EVER EVER EVER AFTER by Isobel<strong>

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's  
>A brand new beginning<br>Let yourself be enchanted  
>You just might break through<br>To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after  
>- Ever ever after by Carrie Underwood<em>

Sam Carter was in her lab, humming along with a song she couldn't get out of her head. You know, one of those that you hear and then they get stuck with you for hours, sometimes for days! And this was such a song. She couldn't recall the lyrics, there was just the melody. And after few hours of fighting with the urge she just gave in – she started to hum the melody.

It actually felt really good. She was working on a report about the last mission and the piece of technology she had brought as a gift from the locals. The culture wasn't really technologically advanced but they had some amazing ways of collecting solar energy. And in exchange for knowledge and medical supplies, they offered part of their technology. It was a first step but it definitely looked promising.

It was SG-3's mission but for the second trip they asked for her – they needed her knowledge. And because guys were off-world, she had no problems with joining the team. The leading scientist on the planet was a woman – that just made things more funny and interesting.

Sam promised herself she would finish the report before snack. Huh, snack. What would she have today? It would be a surprise, as usually but still, she could hope, right? She would kill for a pudding or, surprisingly, jell-o. Hmmm… but pudding really sounded tempting. Well, it wasn't up to her.

It was still funny, even after all those weeks. How it probably had to look like though? CO of the whole base, respected man as Jack O'Neill, bringing her snack and stopping by to distract her from work few times a day every day she was on Earth?

She wasn't complaining, she liked it. A lot. And she was actually doing the same. When he was staying late because of some paperwork, phone calls or online meetings, she would wait for him, bring him coffee, snack, cake, whatever he needed.

It was strange at first that he was the one staying late and she was the one ready to go. But after seeing him the first time, tensed and stressed, sitting in the office with the blinds down, she just couldn't leave him. So she took her laptop with her, brought fresh coffee and cookies…

"_Sir?"_

"_Hey, Carter…"_

"_You're not done yet?"_

"_Naaah… looks like I'm staying here tonight. You?"_

"_I'm the good soul bringing supplies."_

_And with a smile she put the fresh coffee and cookies in front of him. He smiled at her, not really knowing what to say. Sam just put her laptop down on one of the chairs and walked around his table. Finding her place behind him, she decided to push her luck. With her hands on his neck, she tried to work on the knots there, on the tensed muscles. At first he wasn't really comfortable with it but soon he gave in. And she was glad he did._

"_Is it even appropriate to thank you for this?"_

"_No… but you can thank me for the cookies." She told him with a smile._

"_Thank you, Sam." He said, obviously tired._

_She just sat down to one of the chairs, put her feet up on the second one and turned on her laptop. Without even asking for permission or anything, she started to work on her report. In few minutes she looked at Jack and found him watching her intensely._

"_You know, Sir, the paperwork won't finish on its own…"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Writing my report…"_

"_Carter…"_

"_You want me to go?" She offered him. But he just smiled at her and offered her a cookie. So that evening they finished what they had to together, he walked her down to her quarters and wished her good night. She wished him good morning because the hour was suggesting so but they parted smiling. Exhausted but smiling._

Oh yes, it was nice. All of it was nice. Jack visiting her, bothering her, she visiting him, bothering him, all the meals they shared and all the amazing talks they had. They were moving somewhere, she knew and it felt really good.

It also gave her the courage to be a bit bolder in her actions. Even in something like writing a report. Never ever before she would have dared to do something like use post-it notes for personal messages in the reports. But with Jack it was different

Sam knew he hated the paperwork. It was his weak side – it had always been. But she had never given up on him. So now she was trying to make it as painless as possible for him. So she was writing shorter paragraphs – she knew he preferred them. She also tried to tell some other people to do the same. And it worked – Jack wasn't that annoyed by having to read them, not anymore. And that made them all a bit happier.

She was also writing the summarizations for him. Of course he had to write them himself but he could always use hers. She used all the important stuff, all the highlights there so he would know on what to really focus. Of course he was reading the whole thing every time but still, it was helpful. Besides she wasn't writing those on the computer but the old fashion way – they were handwritten. And that was something he truly loved.

And then there were the notes. Oh yeah, the notes. From pointless stuff like "You can skip this" through "And you know how Daniel is after spotting ruins…" to "You remember Bellana? When we fell down into that pit and couldn't get out for three days? Yeah, nobody noticed the door in the floor… well this was worse. We saw the door, we just couldn't open it!" and it was really making him happy. She knew…

_It was evening and he came to her lab to check on her. She was just working on her report. He surprised her but one smile made them both forget about the little shock._

"_You shouldn't be here anymore…"_

"_I was just finishing …. Ehm… last note, Sir."_

"_Oh, yellow one this time?" He asked, his eyes sparkling._

"_Yes sir. But don't worry, I still have the green, pink, blue, orange and even the ones with the little smiling faces…" She teased him and he just laughed._

"_Thank you, Sam."_

"_For what?"_

"_For the notes. I really appreciate them."_

"_I'm glad…"_

"_They make me feel…eh... "_

"_Connected to us, Sir?" She offered so he wouldn't have to say it. And he just nodded, leaned in, kissed the top of her head and told her to go home and get some sleep._

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_I'll be passing by in 15 minutes and if you're here, I will just throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here, understood?"_

"_Is that a threat or a promise, Sir?" She shot back, grinning, knowing she was overstepping every damn line. But then she noticed the twinkle in his eyes and understood. Oh that was a promise… for another time but definitely a promise. Still, she was tempted to stay and see how it would go... but then she chickened out and left on time.  
><em>

So now, nearly done, she was just adding few finishing touches. Oh he would probably really love some parts. They were touching some very funny memories. And he could definitely use more of those in his life.

Sam wasn't sure at first about what was this all about. She lost her father and then things just … changed. Everything changed. And she wanted to be happy, she wanted to do something to be happy, she really really did. She just didn't know what.

And then Jack asked her to come with him to his cabin in Minnesota. And she said yes. She was supposed to feel really bad because she had just broken off her engagement and buried her father but somehow the only thing she could feel was hope. And so she found herself with her CO and two best friends fishing in Minnesota. And it felt good.

Of course, all the weird times were stupid and getting drunk wasn't that good either. Actually, no. The drinking was fine. Falling asleep on O'Neill wasn't that good. Well – it was good but it was also very embarrassing. Luckily she couldn't remember much of it. But truth to be told, it broke all the ices and they were able to talk after that.

The walk they took was beautiful. Occasional touches, smiles, longing looks, compassionate words, understanding… she knew, she could feel that they were on the right track. That was it, their chance. But still there were things stopping them, making it difficult. But they agreed on working on them and that meant the world to her. He was willing to wait, he was willing to work really hard and he was all in. He made himself clear – he was still in love with her and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He just didn't want to make any mistakes.

So they started to share information, they kept on talking through things, even deeply hidden secrets from the past. It would usually happen accidentally. Just something appearing on the horizon, some event happening, triggering memories, tension, hurt, guilt and fear. But instead of locking it away and running away, they would stop and with all the possible courage they would talk about it.

It had always been exhausting. But it felt damn good to clear the air.

And then she got the letter. The one letter that seemed to change her life from the very basics. It was from Nevada. They were asking her to take a job there, again. They had tried many times before but she had her team and she wasn't willing to give it up. But now with Jack being the CO of the whole base and Daniel working on the Atlantis project and with Teal'c practically living on Dakara and her father being gone, she just couldn't see any real reasons for staying in Springs, not anymore.

One would be Cassie but she was starting college and so she wouldn't be in Springs either. And taking the job in Nevada would mean a different position, not a military one but a scientific one. Certain Colonel would stop being her direct Commanding Officer. There was a gap in the regulations, small gap they could use in case she'd be working in Nevada in R&D.

They talked about it with Jack and he promised her his support. He also promised her that he would figure out something else if needed. He really was interested in pursuing a real relationship with her. Few months ago she would probably be having doubts. But now she had her father's blessing.

She had never thought she would need it. But she did. She felt … so happy and so frustrated when he had told her. It was so unfair. But one part of her was relieved. Her father had known about her feelings for her CO. And he was approving of it. And as she knew him, he had probably talked to Jack too.

She really missed her father. Well thanks to her CO she was having him in front of her eyes every day. One of the things he gave her in the past few weeks was a thermo-cup. It had two layers covering the core. And in between the layers there was a photograph. One beautiful picture taken few years ago. It was taken at one of the parties they had… it was the whole SG-1 with Cassie and Janet and with Jacob. They were all laughing because of something Jack had said. She loved the picture.

And she missed her dad. Terribly.

Sam knew that it was Jack who helped her a lot to deal with it. She had all the possible support from the family and her friends, from people on the base, everyone knew and loved her father – some people were afraid of him but all respected him. His loss was hard on all of them. Daniel was very helpful but still, she needed time and space to figure it out on her own. The funeral just passed by, it just happened and she was glad she survived it. Dealing with that and with the break-up with Pete was a bit too much on her. But then there was Minnesota.

And she was scared that she would fall apart there. But no, she was fine. And it was this cup that triggered everything just few weeks after coming back from the cabin.

_She was looking at the picture in the evening after finishing her coffee. And suddenly something in her clicked and she could feel herself going into shock. Janet was gone. Her dad was gone. Cassie was going to college. Teal'c was leaving. The picture… it was like taken in a completely different era. _

_She just sat down and while trying to concentrate on breathing, the time was passing by her, unnoticed. So it happened that Jack found her there in her lab. And he needed just few seconds to understand – she was still holding the cup. And as he promised her and himself long ago, he was going to be there to catch her, to help her through this._

_So he called Walter to let him know that Carter was taking the next day off and that he would be gone from the base. And – that was important – Carter was not to be disturbed. If anyone would want to talk to her, it had to go through him first. Walter luckily new better than to be asking questions. But after the years he could sense the worries in O'Neill's voice. So he did what he was told to do._

_Jack took Sam from the base, to his house. She had some stuff there and it was definitely better for her to stay there. Her own house was full of memories of her father. She would have to face them after this but she would be glad for the time… he knew it, he had been there, he had gone through it. Once they sat down in the living room Sam just looked at him and when he touched her face, all the walls and barriers vanished. She broke down, sobbing, crying, shaking, desperately trying to catch her breath – in his arms. And she remembered just a little of all of that.  
><em>

_And he did all he could to help her. She knew... He let her cry, he helped her to calm down, to catch her breath again, he kept on holding her, he kept on talking to her, he let her to pour all the emotions out. And from sadness she made it through anger to silent grieve. Not denying everything, she was just a woman terribly missing her father._

_She fell asleep in his arms on the couch. She couldn't remember what happened then but she woke up few hours later in the spare bedroom, tugged in, partially undressed. After realizing what happened she wanted just one thing. So she went for it._

_Softly walking through the house, she found her way to Jack's bedroom. He was sleeping but with the first step she made into his bedroom, his eyes were opened and looking at her. She didn't know what to say but he just moved over and lifted the blanket so she could get it._

_And that she did. At first not knowing what to do though._

"_Geez, Carter, your feet are freezing…"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_C'mere…"_

_He said and tugged her close to him. And there, hidden in his arms, seeking warmth and comfort, she fell asleep again, this time feeling safe._

Oh yes, they've become so much more than just co-workers. And yes, they've been dancing on the line and it was a thin line these days. But she wouldn't change a thing about it. Not really. And especially not now.

Jack as her CO had sent her request for the transfer to Nevada. He did as what he had promised her. He supported her. Implicitly. And not just as her CO but also as everything else he was to her. And she loved him for it. Oh yes, she did.

And he also told her about Hammond. Good George Hammond was getting tired and really sick. He needed to quit but he didn't want to leave his position without knowing who would take over. He didn't want any new guy taking the place. No, he wanted to be sure that there would be somebody taking care of the base, of all the people. And there was just one person suitable for it. The same guy that had taken over him in the command of SGC. Jack O'Neill.

Sam knew just what Jack told her. That he didn't want to take it, that he would feel really bad and that it would probably kill him… but he also told her about Hammond, about his illness and about his worries. And right there, right then, she knew he would do it. He would do it because he had always cared about the base and the people and because in a way he loved George Hammond. He owed him a lot and there was nothing he would deny him.

Of course, promotion coming with it was just an additional thing, she was sure of that.

Sam pointed out that it would mean certain problems but he assured her that the position wouldn't mean anything. No, this guy would answer directly to the President. And he would work as a advisor for the SGC and all the facilities connected to Stargate. So no, he wouldn't be in her direct chain of command – no matter what. She could be working in Nevada, she could be staying in SGC, both would be okay. Nevada would be a bit better, sure, just in case and all… but still.

And so now she was waiting… she wasn't waiting for him to drop by and tell her 'Hey I have the job'. No, she was waiting for him to come and ask her to come to his cabin with him. That was the deal.

Oh yeah, some pleasant memories, huh? Just lying on the couch, watching a movie… that was when she asked him to do something for her.

"_Jack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can __you __do__ something __for __me?"_

"_Sure.__ Name__ it."_

"_The __next__ time__ you __invite __me__ over __to__ your __cabin__…__"_

"_Next__ time, __huh?"__ He __had __to __tease__ her..._

"_Wait__ with__ it __till __the__ time__ I__ can__ go __alone __with __you."_

"_Alone__ as__… __alone?"_

"_Alone __as __just __you __and __me."__ And __she __wanted __him__ to__ understand__ all __implications._

"_Okay__…__"_

_He walked her to the door then, helped her with her things and kissed her forehead. She got used pretty quickly to these little moments of intimacy they shared. He hugged her then and obviously couldn't resist._

"_But __it __will __be __a__ short-time__ notice.__There __will __be __no __time __for __packing__…__"_

"_Huh?" __Was __all __she __could __say._

"_You __won't __need__ anything__ after __all. __You__ have __some __underwear __and __spare __tooth__brush__ here__… __besides __the __only __thing __you're __gonna __be __wearing __is __one __of __my __t-shirts."_

_She was gripping his jacket then, she knew. But oh my! Was he really suggesting…? Oh! But when he was about to pull away, she tugged him back close to her._

"_I __prefer __shirts. __Buttons__ are __way __more__ exciting." She whispered, knowing it would have the desired effect on him.  
><em>

Oh yes, so now she was waiting. And she was hoping.

Her report was nearly done when he came. She knew he was watching her work. He obviously liked it for some reason. He would watch her for a few moments before knocking on her door-frame. It was so cute!

She looked up and noticed him. And she smiled at him. And he smiled back. He was grinning, holding the pudding in his hands. And she knew it was ridiculous but her heart felt like it was flying. Her head was spinning a bit, as always while seeing his happy smile and those eyes… She had it bad. She had always had it bad.

Without a word he presented her with the vanilla pudding and a small spoon. She took it, they sat down together and ate it in complete silence. She knew he was nervous. And so she was nervous too. So then, after finishing the snack, he reached over and took her hand in his. After caressing her fingers for a few moments, he looked into her eyes.

She so wanted him to ask her to go fishing with him. She knew it would end everything as it was. But it would be a chance for them to start something incredible – together. It was just one step away, just one wish. And she was wishing it – she wanted him to ask her… and more than just one question, actually.

"Hey Carter…"

"Yes?" She asked him, only partially disturbed by his nervousness now.

"You wanna go fishing with me to Minnesota?"

"When are we leaving?" She managed to answer despite everything in her was just yelling _YEEEES!_

"Tomorrow too soon for you?" He asked her with the twinkle in his eye. And it took all her willpower not to hug him and kiss him right there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: so – satisfied? :o)) I cannot believe how easy it was to write this one :o) It must be my personal record! :o)) All words appreciated as usually… and once again - Merry Christmas! :o) In Czech it's VESELÉ VÁNOCE :o)  
><em>


End file.
